You Belong With Me
by you.just.got.STORMed
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me' - not a oneshot. Kel/Dom. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue & Ch 1: Round The Corner

_**A/N: This is a Kel/Dom fic to Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. It mightn't fit quite as well as it does to Twilight but heyy!!! I modified the lyrics and there is going to be a chapter per verse thingo... Any suggestions for the lyrics (mine don't go very well with the tune and it would be good if they did) would be awesome! Yayness! **_

_**If you've been reading my other Kel/Dom fic, I Do?, then you should realise that this is written in quite a different style. It's meant to be. It's a different fic, different plot, different style. But I hope you enjoy it XD.**_

**_Plus- WARNING- there's a hell of a lot of OOC. Don't like, don't read. But constructive crit is appreciated. so are REVIEWS!!! *starts dancing at the thought of reviews*_**

**_Lol. Anyway._**

_**So here's the modified song:**_

_You're talking to_

_Your lady round the corner_

_She's upset_

__

She's going off about

Something that you said

She doesn't get your humor

Like I do

_I'm in my room_

__

It's a typical morning dawn

I'm practising my fighting moves

She doesn't like, no

She'll never know your story

Like I do

_But she wears long skirts_

_I wear breeches_

__

She's a court lady

And I'm a girl knight

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here so long_

_So why can't you_

__

See... you belong with me

You belong with me.

_Walking the streets_

__

With you and your worn out shirt

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be

Laughing over something you said

Thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

_And you've got a smile_

__

That could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey whatcha doing

With a girl like that

_She wears tight dresses_

_I wear loose shirts_

_She's a pretty lady_

__

And I'm a girl knight

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

_If you could see_

__

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

_That you belong with me  
_

_Standing by and  
_

_Waiting at your room door  
_

_All this time_

__

How could you not know

Baby

You belong with me

You belong with me.

_Oh, I remember_

_  
You coming to my room_

_In the middle of the night_

__

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite things

_And you tell me about your dreams_

__

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

_Can't you see_

__

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see?

You belong with me.

_I truly love you_

_And she likes your looks_

_I think maybe..._

_You'd be better off with me..._

_Just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_

* * *

_

**_Prologue:_**

After the Scanran War, New Hope had been closed down and Kel had been sent back to the palace. It seemed like everyone was getting married- Yuki and Neal, Raoul and Buri, even Evin and Miri.

In the recent months after Yuki and Neal had gotten married, Kel had felt like she'd lost her best friend.

Neal spent more and more time with Yuki until Kel only saw him at mealtimes. Naturally, she'd been upset, and naturally, she'd tried to hide it as best as she could.

She tried to be happy for Yuki and Neal, she really did. But it hurt to lose her best friend, even if she was good friends with his wife as well. It was just that both had no time for anyone else but each other.

It got even worse when Yuki became pregnant, they were hardly ever seen. Their meals were brought up to their rooms, and although Kel visited when she could, Neal was fussy and protective over Yuki and her unborn child.

It wasn't that Neal didn't want to spend time with her. It was just he was busy.

So she sighed and told herself that she was simply being selfish. Neal could and should spend time with his family. Not her.

It didn't help when a handsome knight a little older than Kel asked her if he could court her. Kel liked the knight at the time and said yes.

A few months later, the knight broke up with Kel and spread rumours that she had slept with most of the other pages in her first few years. Plus that she was a no-good slut.

All Kel's friends tried to console her, but her very best friend was too busy with Yuki to spend much time with her, still. Kel listened to her friend's comforting and attempted to feel happy.

But she still felt miserable.

Dom noticed her well-disguised sadness. "Kel," he said softly, one lunchtime. "I want to talk to you after lunch."

Kel, slightly confused, nodded.

After the meal, Dom led her down to the stables. He sat on a bale of straw and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Kel, what's wrong?" he asked, getting straight to the point. "Don't put on your damn mask and pretend nothing is, because I know something is. It's good to confide in someone. Please tell me."

Kel avoided his sapphire blue eyes. "I'm fine, Dom. Nothing's wrong."

"Mithros, Kel!" he exclaimed, a bit frustrated. "Tell me! I thought we were friends! It is blatantly obvious that something is wrong with you!"

Kel bit her lip, knowing he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. "Dom, you don't need to know all my troubles. I'm sure you've got enough of your own."

Dom took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Kel, I always have room for your troubles."

And so Kel poured out her troubles to him that day, and ever since, Kel and Dom were best friends.

* * *

_**Chapter One:** **Round the Corner**_

_You're talking to_

_Your lady round the corner_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor_

_Like I do_

Kel tapped her foot impatiently. She and Dom had been heading out for a ride when they had met Dom's latest lady, Cynthia, in the palace corridors. Cynthia had instantly grabbed Dom's sleeve and dragged him around a corner, ranting on about how Dom had publicly embarrassed her last night, blah, blah, blah- on and on.

"It was a joke!" Kel heard Dom say, he sounded quite alarmed. She couldn't help smirking slightly- Dom always got himself into these kind of troubles.

"Cynthia," Dom's tone turned low and almost seductive. "Sweetheart. You know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I was half drunk, darling..."

He went on, but Kel rolled her eyes and tried not to listen to the rest. She knew that what Dom had said had been a mere joke- why, she couldn't even remember what it was, now.

But Cynthia and any of the other ladies never understood Dom's lively humour.

_Not like I do,_ Kel thought, and instantly chided herself. _What's wrong with you? He's your best friend. She's only known him for about 3 days. Of course you get his humour- and why are you comparing yourself to her, anyway? She's a court lady, you're one-of-two lady knights. She's his lover, you're is... best friend._

Kel had already thoroughly given up on love- what with Cleon and Sir Garold... plus the fact that she had formerly had a crush on Dom.

Or at least, she told herself that her crush was in the past.

So why did she feel a burning dislike and knot in her throat when Dom finally managed to kiss and make up with Cynthia? And a desolate feeling of a smashed hope when she firmly told herself that she was his best friend?

It wasn't jealousy, she told herself firmly. Or disappointment. She was over Dom- he was her best friend, nothing more, and he never would be anything else.

Ever.

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down.

_I am a smooth, calm rock. I am untouchable, invincible. IDONOTHAVEACRUSHONDOM._

"Hey, Protector," a familiar teasing voice came. "Dreaming about your latest man?"

Kel opened her eyes- she must have been thinking about rocks for longer than she thought.

"No, you idiot," she snapped, slightly harsher than she usually was. It might have been the fact that she had previously been screaming in her head that she didn't have a crush on Dom.

Dom raised his hands as if in surrender. "Okay, okay. I know you don't like to talk about him. That's fine. Now let's go."

He led the way and Kel walked swiftly after him, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Dom! You know I don't... have a man." She decided to change the touchy subject of her non-existant love life. "What did Cynthia want?"

Dom grinned. "You were listening, I know you were. But seeing as you seem to have had a complete memory blank, I'll fill you in. She was screaming at me about what I said last night. I consoled her and we kissed and made up. There. End of story."

Kel again felt the burn inside her and Dom's casual 'kissed and made up'.

"What did you say, again?" she asked, honestly curious.

"I said..." Dom muttered something quickly under his breath.

"What?" Kel strained her hearing. "C'mon, Dom, was it really that bad?"

"I said..." Dom began again, looking slightly embarrassed. "I said, because Wolset was discussing Stormwings and their... mating habits, beats me how he knows anything on that subject, but apparantly they... do It often. Very often. Anyway, he said this at the dinner table. So I said, we should visit Stormwing territory- it sounded like me and Cynthia would fit right in. And apparantly, that's incredibly offensive and embarrassing. And I'm not allowed to... make innuendos to our sex life in public, ever again. Or talk."

Kel couldn't restrain her snickers. "Sounds like you asked for it. Say, why didn't she just whack you over the head and knock you unconscious? That's what I'd do to you."

Dom winced. "I am _so _glad that I'm not courting you, O Violent Protector."

Pain shot through Kel at his words. _I am so glad I'm not courting you..._ She bit her lip, to hold back her emotions. It was hard- she'd been under the custom of showing Dom all her emotions over the past while.

She faked a smile and a laugh. "Why do you court someone like her, anyway?" The slightest bit of resentment went into Kel's voice- she hoped Dom didn't notice.

Dom looked across at her and smiled. "She's my type. Gorgeous, skinny, and... willing."

Kel looked the other direction, so much hurt, but also the tiniest bit of anger pulsing through her.

_She's my type- gorgeous, skinny and... willing._

_What about me? I'm not gorgeous. I'm not skinny. And I'm hardly willing._

_Looks like that makes me not his type._

_Why do you like girls like that, Dom?_ she thought miserably.

_What about smart, unique, entertaining, understanding? What about actually knowing each other outside of the bedroom?_

_I guess that doesn't matter to Dom._

**_A/N: Yeppp, OOC, hey? But I think I like it. It entertains my brain... LOL. okay._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE review. None of the rest of this is written, and I'm not going to bother writing anymore if I don't get at least some positive reviews._**

**_Scratch that, any reviews are good. Don't care how short, you can just send a smiley face if you like. Or a 'good' or a 'needs work', or a 'sucks'._**

**_Either way, my pretties. Yes, I'm in a weird mood. Yes, I'm slightly hypo. Yes, I am totally excited._**

**_Okay, poll: do you think my writing sounds immature? I consider myself a younger member of the site, as I am turning 14 in a couple of weeks. But hey, maybe I'm paranoid. You tell me._**

**_What did you think?_**


	2. Ch 2: Your Story

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical morning dawn_

_I'm practising my fighting moves_

_She doesn't like, no_

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

**Chapter 2: Your Story**

The morning sunlight shone into Kel's room, warming the air immensely.

Kel was currently halfway through a complicated pattern dance, her glaive spinning and twisting in some form of organised frenzy. Sweat dripped down her nose and, taking one hand off her glaive, she brushed it off before it could go into her eyes.

A loud banging on the door startled her, but still she didn't stop, and without an invitation, Dom came bursting in.

He halted abruptly as soon as he realised what Kel was doing.

"Dangerous," he muttered under his breath, wisely taking a small step backwards and leaning against her bedroom door.

Kel, curious to see what Dom was here for, cut her practise short. She spun her glaive lightly around one more and stepped forward so that the tip was right in front of Dom's nose.

"Hello, Dom," she greeted him calmly.

Dom's eyes were focused solely on the blade about a centimetre from the end of his nose.

Kel couldn't help it- she burst out giggling. The sight was ridiculous- Dom staring cross eyed at the blade with an expression of extreme fear on his face.

She stood the glaive upright and leant it against the wall. "Better?"

Dom nodded instantly, rubbing the end of his nose like she'd actually poked it. "Ow!"

"I didn't touch your nose!" Kel informed him, rolling her eyes. "And what's caused you to come bursting in my door so early in the morning? You're not usually up until past breakfast!"

"Wolset and Lerant decided some... interesting methods to wake me up," Dom admitted, looking faintly embarrassed.

"What did that involve?" Kel asked, curious.

To her surprise, his look of embarrassment deepened and he shook his head firmly. "Nothing that you need to know about."

Kel shrugged, outwardly neutral, but inwardly determined to find out what could possibly be causing his embarrassed expression. "That doesn't explain why you're here."

Dom placed an innocent expression on his face. "Can't I come visit?"

Kel smacked his shoulder lightly. "Yes, but you _wouldn't_."

"There's a first time for everything," Dom told her.

She shook her head at him. "Just tell me. I'm bound to find out someday." An idea dawned upon her and she smiled victoriously. "Tell me, or I'll ask Wolset. He'll tell me something; even if it's not fully true."

She could instantly tell by his face that she had won.

"Cynthia wanted me to go dress shopping with her," Dom sighed, closing his eyes with horror. "She asked me yesterday... And I really, really, REALLY hate dress shopping."

Kel raised a cynical eyebrow. "You've been before?"

Dom opened one eye, smirking. "You have no idea."

She grinned in return. "Breakfast?"

* * *

As a freshly washed and dressed Kel headed towards the mess hall, followed closely by a petrified Dom, who was constantly looking around corners before walking down the passageway.

"She's not going to come find you," Kel finally said in exasperation, resisting the incredibly tempting urge to tell Dom to just break up with Cynthia, seeing as he didn't particually seem to like spending time with her.

Her miserable thoughts of yesterday returned.

_Gorgeous, skinny and willing..._

Ugh. Kel shook her head firmly, determined not to pursue that thought train again.

Dom noticed and instantly pounced on it. "Shaking the head, my beautiful Lady Knight? What's the problem?"

_Beautiful... I wish..._ was Kel's first reaction, and then she firmly shoved THAT thought out. Dom was a flirt; everyone knew that, and no one took any notice of it.

It took her a while to realise that Dom was actually speaking.

"... told you MY secret so you should tell me yours," he was ranting.

She shook her head wryly, interrupting his speech. "There's nothing wrong, Dom. And besides, you told me of your own free will."

Dom snorted loudly, and to Kel's annoyance, began pursuing his former rant.

"C'mon, we're best friends, you should tell me, why not? Unless it's about a man..." he shot a quick glance at Kel's firmly impassive face. "No... It wouldn't be..."

Maybe it was that that irked Kel beyond anything.

"What do you mean, it wouldn't be?" she demanded, halting abruptly.

Dom looked shocked. "I mean... I..."

"Maybe I just don't want to tell you!" Kel snapped, instantly regretting it. This would only cause Dom to keep asking her about it.

Dom merely stood there looking awkward. "Kel... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that... I just..." he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but please tell me what's bothering you, I just want to help..."

"Well maybe you can help!" Kel almost yelled, thoroughly frustrated and then quickly lowered her voice. "Maybe you can help by stopping being such a mindless flirt! And maybe you can just... not share your girl troubles with me! And maybe you can just, just... just stop being so SHALLOW and... not use women so much! Seriously, Dom! 'Gorgeous, skinny and willing'- you use them for your own good! Why can't you just respect them, and yourself!"

By now Dom's mouth was hanging open and his blue eyes showed open hurt.

Kel couldn't help but feel guilty at hurting her best friend's feelings like this and she swallowed hard, determined not to apologise- because it was true. He needed to know someday.

"Kel... I-I..." he stammered pathetically.

Kel suddenly felt incredibly sick- she'd just basically crushed her best friend and she'd let go of her feelings- her jealousy had been speaking for her, but still, it was true.

Staring at a hurt and confused Dom, she shook her head. "Never mind," she mumbled, spinning on her heel and almost sprinting away.

* * *

Dom sat in the mess hall, chewing on a bit of food that tasted like cardboard to him.

He managed to laugh at one of his men's jokes, barely, but it only caused him to choke on a piece of bread that he was eating.

He eventually gave up and stood, lifting a hand to his friends.

The fresh air outside made him feel only slightly better. Dom still couldn't get the words that Kel had said to him out of his mind.

When other people insulted him, it just washed off. He didn't particually care, and he didn't particually _want_ to care.

But Kel? She was his best friend, the one person that truly knew him- and her insults stung.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was simply the truth stung most.

He shook his head firmly, knowing that he was going to have to make up with her. Life without Kel, he reflected, would not only be completely dreadful, it would probably be unbearable.

This thought in mind, he stood resolutely, deciding to go to Kel's rooms and find her.

A light hand on his arm stopped him. "Dom!" a sickly sweet voice greeted him, and inwardly, Dom groaned.

He didn't need this right now- he didn't know what to do about what Kel had told him.

"Cynthia," he greeted her stiffly.

"Now we arranged to go dress shopping together today, remember?" Cynthia began, but Dom stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I can't go today," he replied truthfully. "I... Something urgent came up. I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything, Dom had left, jogging lightly towards the palace.

* * *

Kel lay on her bed, staring up at the blank white ceiling. She was determined not to cry- that would be weak- and she was definitely determined to calm down before she spoke to anyone.

She had decided to apologise to Dom- he was her best friend and had comforted her when she had needed it, what right did she have to tell him how to live?

A quiet knock on the door made her certain that it was a female visitor- but who? It wasn't like Yuki ever visisted her anymore, and she didn't really have any other female friends... perhaps Lalasa?

"Come in," she called, taking a final deep, calming breath.

The door opened slowly and to her utter shock, Dom entered.

She jerked to sit up quickly, crossing her legs and running one hand through her dishevelled hair.

"Hey," Dom said quietly, and to her horror, there was still a trace of pain in his eyes.

"Dom..." she began determinedly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Dom cut her off, shaking his head. "You're right, Kel. All that you said was true, and I'm wrong."

He looked so crushed that Kel patted the space on the bed beside her.

"I'm sorry," he told her softly, staring at the ground. "I really should have realised, and I want you to know, I'm going to change."

She couldn't help it, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him lightly. "It's okay, Dom."

He looked up with surprise, but then hugged her back. "Thanks, Kel. For telling me and for being there."

Kel, her face buried in his shoulder, couldn't help wondering whether this meant that he would break up with Cynthia.

And she couldn't help feeling faintly satisfied.

_No one knows him as well as I do_, she thought, and instantly felt guilty.

_What is wrong with me? I'm his best friend and I'm thinking like a possessive girlfriend. I really, really need to get over Dom and think of him as only a friend._

**_A/N: Guys, I am seriously sorry! I haven't updated in forever, and I want to say, THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! ILY!_**

**_They encouraged me heaps to write this chapter and I finally got the inspiration!_**

**_Btw.... please check out my new story, Arranged?_**

**_I know, I'm terribly slack, but..._**

**_:)_**


	3. Ch 3: Long Skirts And Breeches

_But she wears long skirts_

_I wear breeches_

_She's a court lady_

_And I'm a girl knight_

_Dreaming about the day_

_When you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here so long_

_So why can't you_

_See... you belong with me_

**Chapter 3: Long Skirts And Breeches**

Oddly enough, Kel felt nervous as she got up the next morning.

She simply had no idea what to expect- would Dom still be with Cynthia? Would he be trying to change? Or would he merely go back to being his old self?

After doing her exercises, she dressed as she usually did- a loose, light shirt and breeches- and exited her room, locking the door carefully behind her.

When she entered the mess hall, her eyes searched for one person- and when she found Dom, it was all she could do _not_ to run out of the hall.

Dom was sitting next to Cynthia, his arm wrapped around her lightly. Even as Kel watched, he tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her lips lightly.

Kel forced herself to get some breakfast, walk over to the table and smile brightly. "Hey, guys."

"Hi Kel!" Dom glanced up once, flashed her a smile, and turned back to Cynthia again.

"Good morning," Cynthia greeted Kel coldly.

Masking her hurt, Kel shrugged. It was obvious she wasn't wanted at that table.

Instead, she went to sit beside Daine, whose side was usually occupied by Numair- but not today.

"Hey, Daine," Kel managed to smile at her. "Can I sit here?"

"Of course!" Daine looked up at Kel and her bright smile faded to a frown. "Kel, what's wrong?"

Kel feigned surprise. "Wrong? Nothing." She plonked her breakfast next to Daine and slid onto the bench. "Where's Numair?"

Daine let her pretend. "He's spending some time with the baby."

Kel nodded and swiftly stuffed her mouth full, hoping this would be a clear indication that conversation was out of the question.

Daine stared at her, concerned. "Kel, would you like to come into Corus with me? I need to pick up a few things this morning, because it's the Midsummer ball tonight."

Kel blinked. "Ball?"

Daine nodded. "It's on tonight. You should come!"

Reluctantly, Kel glanced towards Dom and Cynthia- beautiful Cynthia, who would most definitely be going to that ball, dressed in a gorgeous dress, hanging off Dom's arm, flirting, looking pretty...

_And then there'd be me. Standing there in my best breeches looking awkward._

"Maybe not," she replied, swallowing hard.

"We could pick you up a dress," Daine pleaded. It wasn't just that she wanted to take her friend's mind off whatever was making her unhappy, it was also that she wanted some decent company at the ball.

This time, Daine's sharp eyes noted Kel's glance towards Dom and Cynthia. "It's them, isn't it?" She gestured subtly towards them.

Kel was honestly startled. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered, eyes flicking from Dom to Daine.

"Kel," Daine sighed. "It's a little obvious. Please, just tell me. Maybe I can help."

A body dropped into the seat next to Daine. "What are we interrogating Kel for?" Alanna's violet eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"Alanna!" Daine exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I didn't realise that you were back at the palace."

Alanna grinned. "Well, I am."

For a moment Kel thought she was safe- they had forgotten! She smiled at Alanna and stuffed another piece of bread into her mouth.

Alanna's eyes narrowed as she took in Kel's unnaturally bright smile. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten. We were interrogating you about something."

She looked towards Daine for help.

Daine smiled slightly, but neither of them got a chance to say anything, because a hand tapped Kel's shoulder lightly. "Kel?"

Kel tilted her head up, mouth still full, and choked when she saw Dom looking down at her.

It took several bangs on the back before she was fully recovered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dom asked, gaze roving back to an impatiently waiting Cynthia.

"Sure," Kel wiped her mouth with a napkin and waited.

"Over there?" Dom gestured over to an empty table on the far side of the room.

"Oh." Kel hastily stood up, almost tripping, and followed him over to the table. As she looked back, she saw Alanna bend her head towards Daine and begin talking swiftly, Daine nodding at several intervals.

This scene only made Kel apprehensive.

Dom cleared his throat softly and Kel's head whipped back to face him. "Sorry."

Dom smiled slightly. "Kel, I just wanted to say, I took what you said into mind, and I think that I love Cynthia."

Kel's heart plummeted and smashed on the ground. _Dom... loves... Cynthia??_

_Why can't he see? She's mean and only using him... She nags him all the time... She only spends time with him because he's rich and handsome and probably going to be promoted to Commander when Raoul retires... why can't he see that I love him?_

_Wait... when did this turn into I LOVE Dom?_

She worked hard to keep her face expressionless.

Meanwhile, Dom was still continuing. "I know that my relationship with her started at as flirting and purely physical, but I'm not going to dump her like the rest. I really think she's the one for me, Kel."

Just then, the first hour bell rang.

Kel seized her chance. She jumped up. "Sorry, Dom, I really have to go. I, uh... promised that I'd meet... Lalasa! Now... so... I _need _to go... bye..."

She basically ran out the door, leaving a thoroughly confused Dom sitting at the table.

Once outside, Kel broke into a full-fledged sprint, only knowing that she had to get away from Dom and Cynthia.

Unfortunately, others had a different idea. "Kel!" Alanna yelled, jogging after her, followed closely by Daine. "KEL!"

"Later!" Kel called back, her voice breaking at the end.

Today just wasn't her day.

She tripped on a medium-sized rock and fell spread-eagled on the ground, winded.

Alanna managed to catch up. "Mithros," she gasped. "You can run _fast_."

Daine, not out of breath at all, halted smoothly behind Alanna, who looked behind her and scowled. "Show off."

Kel slowly got up, rubbing her ribs, and Alanna and Daine instantly remembered their mission.

Alanna was blunt and straight to the point. "You like Dom, don't you?"

Kel mentally groaned. She didn't need this- not now, not ever. "No," she tried to say firmly, but it came out more like a question.

Alanna stared at her for a minute, and then broke into a wicked grin. "Kel, you're good at hiding your emotions most of the time, but right now, it's pretty obvious that you're lying."

Kel rubbed her head awkwardly. "Thanks, Alanna, but I don't like Dom. Not like that."

Alanna winked. "You must _love_ him then."

At the sheer shock of how this comment connected with her earlier thoughts, Kel's mouth dropped open.

"I knew it," Alanna said with some satisfaction. "And you're upset because he's courting that _shallow_, _self-centred Cynthia_."

"I take it you don't like her then," Kel commented, faintly bitter.

Alanna rolled her eyes. "Well, it's pretty obvious that she's only in it for the money and the popularity, and besides, I know how you feel."

Kel was tired of pretending; tired of being ignored and tired of waiting. "You do?"

Alanna nodded. "Not many people know this, but when I was Jon's squire, I was sick of him flirting with Lady Delia, and sleeping with her. I hated it, and although it makes me squirm to admit it-" she crinkled her nose, "I was jealous. When she slept with him, he would be over-the-moon-happy, but when she didn't, he'd be down in the dumps again. He would accuse me of flirting with her when I was dressed as a boy, and that really annoyed me. It was so obvious that Delia didn't really like him! She just liked his money and his looks... I wanted to be a girl, I wanted to attract his notice, so I went to George's mother and asked her to teach me. One day, when I was all dressed up and she was teaching me, George and Jon walked in and saw me in a dress. They were... impressed, and one night when Jon was at a ball with Delia, I couldn't help it- I went out and walked in the garden with my dress and wig on. He saw me, and came and kissed me."

"Please, stop there, I really don't want to know the rest," Daine mimicked spewing while Alanna glared.

"Jon... as in the King?" Kel asked with some disbelief.

"Jon, as in the King," Alanna confirmed. "Anyway- Jon being the King wasn't the point of the story. The point is, you can't just sit around waiting for Dom to notice you, you have to _make_ him notice you. In other words, you're going to that ball."

Kel shook her head adamantly. "No. I am not going to that ball."

"Yes you are!" Daine and Alanna said at the same time.

Daine added, "you just have to be his best friend, but you're going to look like a lady. It'll shock him out of his mind and he won't know what to do."

"Please, no," Kel pleaded urgently. "It's not going to work, I'm not going!"

Alanna's expression turned faintly evil and she smiled widely. "Oh, yes, you are."

* * *

"Hold still, m'lady," Lalasa told her firmly. "Then I won't poke you with so many pins."

Kel squirmed, frustrated. "I don't need a dress, Lalasa, I'm not going to the ball!"

Alanna appeared beside Lalasa. "Is she being difficult?"

Lalasa nodded calmly.

Alanna narrowed her eyes at Kel. "You're going to that ball. Now hold still."

_Mithros, she's bossy,_ Kel thought privately.

* * *

To Kel's horror, the fittings went all through lunchtime and into the afternoon. By the time she was let out, it was midway through the afternoon and her limbs were stiff.

Alanna and Daine followed her out, both smiling hugely. Alanna was carrying a large bag and as they walked, she swung it, humming lightly.

"Good," Alanna finally announced. "We've got you a dress and now we're going to go back and get you into it."

Kel shot her a dirty look, but Alanna seemed oblivious.

They reached the palace and Alanna poked Kel in the arm. "Go have a bath in the bath-houses and then come back to your room. We'll be waiting."

The grin she directed at Kel was not pleasant.

Kel took her time having a bath and wandered up to her room, walking very slowly. _Put off the impending doom..._

Once she had reached her corridor, the door of her room burst open and a fiery red head stuck out.

"THERE you are!" Alanna exclaimed impatiently. "You've taken forever. Now we haven't got long. Hurry up!"

Kel was dragged into her room and plonked unceremoniously on a stool, then dragged back up off it.

"Get dressed first," Alanna told her firmly. "Then we'll do your hair and makeup."

Kel's eyes widened with horror- makeup?!

She was shoved behind her dressing screen and Daine handed her a foresty green dress with golden trimming.

Kel, very reluctantly, took off her breeches and shirt and stepped into her dress, pulling it up. She couldn't actually reach the laces at the back, so Daine came around and tied them up tightly.

To Kel's horror, upon putting the dress on properly, she discovered that it had mid-length sleeves, the bodice was tight and the neckline was low-cut.

Before she could protest, Alanna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. "You look great. Now for your hair."

Kel had no idea what Alanna and Daine were doing, but Alanna patted some sort of powder into her face and outlined her lips and eyes in a liquid. Daine brushed her hair and pinned it up, leaving wisps around her face.

Daine finished first and grinned, stepping around to look at Kel from the front. "You look really good!"

Alanna, finishing, stepped back as well. "I did do a good job, didn't I!" Her tone was satisfied.

"Now, Kel, I'm going to go get dressed now," Alanna informed her. "Wreck your outfit or makeup and I'll personally kill you. I'll be back soon to pick you up."

Daine smiled at Kel and also left.

Kel was left alone, dressed in all her finery and feeling very uncomfortable. She didn't bother looking in a mirror- she already knew what she would look like; a muscled, strong girl looking out of place in a pretty dress.

_This is going to be awkward... I never dress up for balls. What's Dom going to think? More importantly, what am I going to say? And who am I going to talk with? It's not like anyone will ask me to dance, I'm a knight. The only people I'll know there are Alanna, Buri, Daine, George, Raoul and Numair... And they're all couples. That will be really, really bad..._

Her thought train was interrupted by a violet-clad Alanna bursting through the door. "Oh good," she said, relieved. "You didn't wreck yourself. I brought you an escort. Now let's go."

* * *

As Kel entered the large, decorated hall, the urge to kill Alanna grew stronger.

Everyone turned to stare at Kel, who was uncomfortably holding onto a smirking Wolset's arm.

Wolset's eyes had grown wide upon seeing Kel. "You look like a_ lady_," he had gasped, and Kel couldn't help laughing at his tone.

Wolset immediately made a beeline for Dom and Cynthia- who was dressed in a ruby-red, sparkling dress- much to Kel's discomfort.

"Hi, Dom, Cynthia," she mumbled, while Wolset grinned massively and made a joke.

"Hello, Keladry," Cynthia said, a frown ruining her pretty features. "I see someone dressed you up."

It wasn't a compliment and it wasn't meant to be taken in a nice way, that much Kel knew.

Kel made her face calm. "Forced me into a dress, more like it," she replied coolly. This got a chuckle out of Wolset, but Dom was oddly silent.

"Well," Wolset said cheerfully. "You feel like dancing, Kel?"

Kel really didn't. "Um, not right now... I might go get a drink... Maybe later?"

Wolset nodded his assent and looked at Dom. "Alright, I might steal your escort then, Dommie-dear."

Cynthia sneered elegantly and took Wolset's offered arm. "I'll see you later, Dom." She blew a kiss in his direction, and Kel and Dom were left standing awkwardly.

"You're... wearing a dress," Dom commented. His usual smile didn't come out, his features stayed fixed in a small frown.

"Yeah," Kel nodded.

"Why?" To Kel, Dom sounded almost annoyed, and somehow it rubbed her fur the wrong way. What right did he have to criticise her for wearing a dress? It wasn't like he was her father or anything! And anyway, why did he care? He had Cynthia!

"Why not," Kel replied, her voice unusually cold.

"I don't like it," the words came jerkily out of Dom's mouth as he looked down at her.

_He... doesn't like me in a dress?_

_Well, I was right I suppose. Alanna and Daine's brilliant plan has failed._

"Are you saying you have a problem with me wearing a dress?" Kel's tone came out with a lot more attitude than she had intended, and she bit her lip.

Dom's face changed to confused and this just made Kel more irritated.

"What's the problem, Dom?" she asked sarcastically. "Most women wear dresses. Why is it just a problem when I wear one?"

He blinked. "Kel, I didn't mean it like that... I just meant, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

Kel stared at him. What did that have to do with anything? "What do you mean?" she demanded, her anger fading slightly.

"Look," Dom began, blue eyes meeting and capturing hers. "Look behind you, Kel. There's a bunch of men staring at you. Is that what you wanted to achieve? I don't want to see you like one of them and get hurt, again."

Kel's annoyance returned full-force with his hint that she might want to attract some man's attention. "Well, guess what, Dom," she snapped furiously. "I didn't mean for them to stare at me like that, but I don't need you to act like a big brother for me. I've got plenty, and I can take care of myself, you know."

She stalked away towards the drink table, legs shaking.

Two fights in two days.

What was going wrong?

And why did Dom all of a sudden care about some men staring at her since she was wearing a dress?

Kel picked up a glass of icy cold water and drank some, hands still shaking.

_Is it possible that he's jealous?_ she wondered, and instantly rolled her eyes at her stupid thinking. Of course not- Dom wasn't like that. He had Cynthia.

**_A/N: I couldn't remember if Daine's baby even had a name, because I didn't read Trickster because, quite simply, I hated it! In fact, I don't even know whether the baby would EXIST then, so just please bear with me! :)_**

**_And HA! Two chapters in three days. Feel happy! LOL_**

**_PS- Thankyou HEAPS for everyone who reviewed/added this to alerts. It's awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Also, I think I might've accidentally made up the Midsummer ball... meh!_**

**_:) Please review!!_**


	4. NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE - PLEASE READ**

Hi guys, I am really sorry for what I'm about to say. I know that I've started a lot of stories and I thank you all for being so patient while I slowly updated and continued them. Your reviews have been amazing and so encouraging.

I'm so sorry, but I've decided to leave fanfiction dot net, that is, to stop writing fanfiction altogether. I know a lot of my stories are unfinished but I hope that you enjoyed them nonetheless. If you're wondering why I am giving up fanfiction, it's just because I really feel that I need to change my priorities and get on track- I spend way too much time reading and trying to write fanfiction when I really need to focus on other things. I will miss writing and I will miss all the lovely and incredible reviews.

I am going to say, however, that I know a lot of people who read my stories are amazing writers. If you want to continue a story or base other stories off one of my stories or whatever, go ahead. I'm not planning on ever coming back to this. So feel free to do whatever you want- I am basically removing all of my ownership and copyright from my stories.

I was originally going to delete my account but I can't actually find a way to do that, so I'm just going to leave it but change my password to something random and get rid of my email address from it so that I don't get any notifications. I almost prefer it this way because it means that other people can still read my stories/oneshots if they want.

It's not that I didn't enjoy writing and reviewing and reading other stories, it's just that I really feel that I need to give it up and, well, 'get a life' ;)

Thankyou all so much for your support of my stories and I wish you all the best for your writing and reading. If you want to know what was going to happen in the end of my stories, I did actually have a plot for most of them... so if you want to read it you can read them below this note. Once again, my sincere apologies.

Cheers,

_Storm._

**WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY [incomplete] STORIES:**

**Arranged- **_continued from ch. 16: Purple_ Kel and Dom attended court tea at which Lady Felicity discovered a much older but very rich marriage prospect for Vera. Kel naturally was horrified at this while Dom also opposed the match. Vera met a boy a couple of years older than herself with a less rich fief that she is attracted to. Dom was going to lose his betrothal ring whilst practicing with Wolset, and he and Kel were going to spend the evening looking for it. They would find it and both would feel slightly more at ease with the other. Alyssa was going to visit Dom's rooms to invite Kel to her betrothal party. Dom was going to have to meet Kel's dragon of a grandmother (see Squire for mention). The wedding would then happen, and at the end, Queen Thayet and King Jonathon would present the newly married couple with a small fief as a reward for their services to the kingdom. The couple would then be forced to spend their 'wedding night' in the same room, during which Kel hears Dom sleep talk and becomes concerned about him. After several awkward days of marriage, Dom feels that he has to tell Kel how he feels, whether it ruins their marriage or not. However, he finds that he doesn't have to when Kel confronts him after she hears him say 'I love you' in his sleep. She wants to know who he was talking about, he hopes that she is jealous and finally admits his feelings, which leads to a much happier marriage. Felicity arranges Vera's betrothal to the rich, older man, and Vera has absolutely no desire to marry him. Kel and Dom step in and stand up to Felicity about Vera's match, when it becomes official they oppose it in court and both admit that their own marriage was arranged, but that it turned out for the best. Leads to revision of arranged marriage laws by the Crown. Story would have ended with a content Kel and Dom and Vera courting the younger boy that she met at the court tea.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**- _was going to undergo a full rewrite._ : In the end the last chapter was not going to be a song but would simply contain Dom reconciling with Neal and confessing his mistakes. Neal would then seek out Kel and convince her to see Dom, who would explain but wouldn't expect to be forgiven. A year later, Kel would go to Dom and tell him that she forgives him, if he still feels the same way. Story would have ended with the two being happily together.

**Charm**- was going to be a simple comic Kel/Dom. Wolset and Neal would have played some amusing pranks whilst Dom and Kel would have had a good laugh over the fact that they were secretely together. Eventually, a year or two later, the two would announce their betrothal without ever publically revealing their relationship and everyone would be stunned.

**Feeding The Fire**- no particualar plan. Was just going to be angsty Katniss/Peeta then end being Katniss/Gale with flickers of the rebellion.

**The Storm Of The Vine**- was going to be a story of Tris finding her place in the world, and both her and Briar being confused over their feelings of attraction towards each other. Would have included Briar with another girl, Tris's jealousy, etc, then have ended with mutual confessions and a Tris/Briar pairing.

**After The Time Paradox**: **Tangles:** no particular plan. Classic defeat Opal, Artemis/Holly ending.

**Why, Hello- **Kel and Dom would have been forced to spend more time together for tutoring and school while flickers from Dom's difficult and broken past would have been revealed. Would have eventually built up to Dom changing around Kel but returning to himself at school, then when she confesses frustration at this he would have wanted to change for the better. Was originally meant to be a comedy Kel/Dom.

**I Do II-** Kel and Dom's marriage is originally happy until Kel meets Dom's handsome elder brother and realises that he is the man she almost slept with. She would confess this to Dom, who would be hurt and furious despite not telling Kel about his brief affair with Oranie. Major angst. Dom would eventually tell Kel about this, who in turn would be hurt and confused. In the end, Kel would discover that she is pregnant and this brings the two together again.

**You Belong With Me-** would have just followed modified song lyrics. More awkward moments, more jealousy, finally Dom breaks up with Cynthia and Kel asks why, he confesses that he was just trying to get over his own feelings for Kel. The two get together.

**ONESHOTS [that I never wrote but planned:**

**Flirt**

Summary: It's been two years since she'd been squire to Lord Raoul, and Kel decides that it is finally time to move on from Dom. However Dom may have other ideas.

**Transitions**

Summary: It was odd, her relationship with Dom. So... smooth. It seemed that one moment they'd been laughing together in the Own and the next they were getting married.

**Little Sister**

Summary: Dom is sure that he only thinks of Kel as a little sister, and tells her as much.

**Letters to Juliet**

Summary: Dom is quite drunk, along with the rest of the Third Company, and Wolset, Lerant and Fulcher take it upon themselves to help him write a letter to his unknown lady love.

**Lady**

Summary: Dom opens the door for Kel, and Neal wonders why since she's not a lady. This leads to much argumentation from the two cousins as to Kel's femininity.

**Public Displays of Affection**

Neal discusses how disgusting he finds couples who are all over each other, and Dom takes it upon himself to demonstrate with the nearest woman- who just so happens to be Kel.

**Favours**

Summary: Kel is jousting and Dom decides to give her a favour for luck.

**Lacking In Sublety**

Summary: A series of oneshots. What if Kel/Dom/any other character just said plain out what they were thinking at particualar moments in the books?


	5. Surprise? Good or bad, you decide

**... Yeah ok, don't shoot me guys! Basic gist of all this is: new account (Katia22) u/4459658/Katia22... Guilty return of neglectful author, probably no progress until end of 2013-early 2014! So don't get too pumped or infuriated or whatever you're feeling right now. Comprendas? Profile explains more, in case you're too lazy to visit it I'll post it here ;) :**

**"**... Greetings world of fanfiction! I know that, since I haven't written anything on this account, no one cares and no one will probably read this. But that's quite ok, because I'm waiting. Waiting for December 2013 and the freedom that it will bring, meaning that I will once again be able to write.

Maybe someone picked up on those key words. "On this account". So possibly some of you know me already, as . ( u/1692821/you-just-got-STORMed). Yep, I used to hang around on here a fair bit until I decided to force myself to focus more on my studies and my life itself as I felt that I was slipping out of who I wanted to be and losing track of my goals. But my dears, here's the thing- balance is the key, and I genuinely want to write again. So here I am, back again, crawling on my hands and knees and hoping that you'll still read my stuff, even if I did abandon you about two years ago with a lot of unfinished stories.

So. I'm going to write again. Whilst my other account still exists and I did manage to get back into it again, I'd rather make a fresh start with this one. So I'll gradually (and very slowly) be transferring stories- but ONLY my Protector of the Small fics, none of my Artemis Fowl, Twilight, Obernewtyn, etc. fanfics- and editing them as they go. You will probably see a lot of major changes, as I now go back through my work grimacing and clutching my head at, well, almost everything. But hey, everyone has to start somewhere, and in a few years time I'll probably log-in and almost die of humiliation at what my writing is like now. But I'm definitely looking forward to playing around with this stuff again.

This certainly won't be a fast process though! I have my last year of school to finish, which includes some pretty major exams, assessments and even a massive creative writing piece. I'm excited about this but also just wishing it was over already. So I might get around to a little bit of editing over the next few weeks but it won't be much, if any. I miss getting reviews and readers though, and I must say, thanks heaps guys for all of the reviews you gave me at the end and even to some people who sent me nice goodbye messages! Cheers, cause you're my encouragement and I'm fairly sure that without this site I wouldn't have had the guts to pick up my creative writing subject this year.

Anyway, I'm probably boring you with all of this drivel because the fact is, none of it matters. I hope to see some of you around again reading my stories and I'd love to read some of yours!

- Katia (aka . )."

**Cheers for reading guys. Apologies for leaving the first time and again now- but this time I can see the end and I'm promising I'll be back, hopefully as a better writer ;)**


End file.
